villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Jabberwock
The Jabberwock, also called the Jabberwocky, is a fictional monster from the novel Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There both by Lewis Carroll. It only appears within the poem, Jabberwocky that Alice reads during the first chapter and never interacts with the rest of the cast. Description In Tenniel's illustration, the Jabberwock is a large winged chimera with the body of a dragon, a whiskered, fish-like head, insectile antennae and a pair of talon-like hands on both its arms and its wings, which may also serve as forelegs when it walked on the ground. Several versions depict the Jabberwock wearing a buttoned vest. Apparently a ferocious maneater in life, Jabberwocky warns the unnamed hero to beware "The jaws that bite" and "the claws that catch," It presumably lived within a dark forest until it was slain by an unnamed hero wielding a vorpal blade. Original Poem Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe. "Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!" He took his vorpal sword in hand, Long time the manxome foe he sought—So rested he by the Tumtum tree, And stood awhile in thought. And, as in uffish thought he stood, The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, Came whiffling through the tulgey wood, And burbled as it came! One, two! One, two! And through and through! The vorpal blade went snicker-snack! He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back. "And, hast thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!' He chortled in his joy. `Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe. Other Appearances While the Jabberwock does not appear in the classic animated 1951 Disney film, he was planned to, voiced by the late Stan Freberg. The scene was axed fairly late in the game. An illustration of his intended appearance does appear in a Little Golden Books storybook with record. His role seemed fairly non-antagonistic. He would have had eyes that burned, a stovepipe-like nose, orange hair and a third hand on the end of his tail. The Cheshire Cat recites the classic poem when he first appears. * The Jabberwock appeared in the 1985 film as a brown dragon with a horn, long spikes from his head to his neck and yellow wings. It first appeared in Alice's house when the room becomes dark after she recited the Jabberwocky poem. Alice wishing it to go away, the Jabberwock disappears. But since it is a creation of Alice's own fears, it appears again after Alice knocks Humpty Dumpty off the wall. When Alice participates at a feast inside the castle, she opens a present which the Jabberwock comes out, therefore frightening and terrorizing everyone. The White Knight tries to stop it from harming Alice, but fails. The Jabberwock finally appears in her house, when it disappears completely after Alice doesn't believe in it anymore. * The Jabberwocky appeared as a supporting antagonist and the final antagonist in the 2010 Alice in Wonderland film. He was voiced by the late , who also played Dracula in the Dracula films, King Haggard in The Last Unicorn, Francisco Scaramanga in The Man With the Golden Gun, Lord Summerisle in The Wicker Man, Count Dooku in the Star Wars prequel films and Saruman in the Lord of the Rings and'' Hobbit'' film trilogies. He appears as a giant, black dragon with sharp teeth, sharp claws, bigger wings, a spiked tail, a forked tongue in which he hisses, and the ability to speak. He also breathes an electrical blast of purple fire which can even obliterate someone as shown on a White Knight. He serves as the Red Queen's champion and companion and prepares to fight Alice. He says that the Vorpal Sword is his old enemy, possibly hinting that another hero used the vorpal sword before Alice. Alice cuts off his tongue, costing him his speech capability, but he counterattacks with a tail swipe. The Jabberwocky gains the upper advantage, but Tarrant interferes by poking his tail with his sword which leads the armies in battle. The Jabberwocky chases Alice on ruins. As Alice reaches the top, the Jabberwocky catches up to her, but trips which allows Alice to get on his neck. However, the Jabberwocky throws Alice into the air, and while Alice is falling, he gets decapitated as she slices off his head. *In Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland game for Wii and PC, it is the final boss of the game. The player doesn't fight the Jabberwock directly. The player must use the March Hare Telekinesis to rebuild a broken bridge, and distract the Jabberwocky by throwing rocks at it. As it rages, the bridge will fall off, trapping its neck. While it is trapped, the player must assist Alice to get on top of the destroyed building using each character's ability. * The Jabberwock also appeared in the anime and manga Pandora Hearts as a black bird with insane eyes. It is renamed as Jabberwocky and was Glen Baskerville's chain. *In the manga and anime Project ARMS the titular nano-bot weapons known as the ARMS are named off of various characters from Lewis Carrol's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and'' Alice's Adventures Through the Looking Glass''. Jabberwock is the name of the ARMS located inside Ryo Takatsuki's left arm, known for being the most powerfull of all the ARMS do to its limitless evolution in terms of destructive power. It is a sentient and malevolent weapon which often tries to takeover Ryo's mind, thus making it one of the series' minor antagonists. *In the novel series "The Looking Glass Wars", there are multiple jabberwocks which are betted on fights. *In the TV miniseries "Alice", there is a computer-animated Jabberwock that appears in one scene. *In the video game "American McGee's Alice", the Jabberwock had his parts replaced with machinery by the Mad Hatter after his encounter with the Vorpal Blade made him weak. In this game the Jabberwock is a manifestation of Alice's guilt for surviving the fire that took the lives of her parents, for which he mercilessly berates her. He kills the Gryphon, only to be defeated by Alice. His eye is severed from his face and incorporated into a superweapon in Alice's armory, which is vital to getting to the Red Queen's palace. He is voiced by Roger Jackson. *In the Nippon Animation anime "Fushigi no Kuni on Alice", he appears as a dragon with horns and smaller wings who plans to eat Benny Bunny as stew. *In the Nintendo DS game "A Witch's Tale", he appears as a human jester who put cards everywhere for Liddell to find. *The Jabberwock appears as one of the villains in the Australian movie Alice Through The Looking Glass. He was voiced by Mr. T. *In the cartoon series "The Real Ghostbusters" called "The Grundel" , the Jabberwock is shown in an opening scene being captured by the Ghostbusters. *The Jabberwock appears as an antagonist in the "Wonderland" stage of the Laserdisk game "Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp" It starts out tiny and quickly grows to a menacing size. *Popeye faces off against the classic monster in a "Treasure Hunt" episode of the 1980's Hanna-Barbara "Popeye" cartoon. *In Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland game for Nintendo DS, it is the final boss and attacks the player in Chapter V. Alice, in possession of the Vorpal Sword, hides in a tower while the player battles the Jabberwocky. It will jump around the arena, breathing fire towards the player from different directions. At any opportunity, the player must hit its head to deplete its health. When its first bar is depleted, the Jabberwock smashes Alice's tower and flings her onto its tail. It then inhales heavily to try and swallow the player by pulling them across the arena. At this point, the player must use the Cheshire Cat to vanish a piece of the destroyed tower. He/she must run behind it before making it reappear - the Jabberwock will continue to inhale until it accidentally knocks the tower piece into itself and depletes another bar completely. Alice is then flung onto the Jabberwock's back, but the Red Queen opens a vortex which will consume Alice if she falls. The player must fight the Jabberwock again using the first method except with a time limit saying how long until Alice falls. When the third bar is depleted, Alice falls from the Jabberwocky's back and lands on another already-broken tower. The player must then once again use the Cheshire Cat to trick the Jabberwock. When this final bar is depleted, the Jabberwock roars and bats Alice upwards with its tail; as Alice falls, she uses the Vorpal Sword to strike the Jabberwock and kill it. *A robtic version of the jabberwock is the boss of the Wonderland level in Disney Universe. *It is also a highly-used creature in MLP fanfics. *In the movie Care Bears Adventure In Wonderland, the Jabberwocky is a misunderstood monster named Stan (it was much easier to stay) and was civilized. He could talk and was actually pretty sensitive. The Princess of Wonderland was put up in a cage by the evil Wizard's henchmen Dim andDum to be his prisoner, but the Care Bears saved her and when they helped pull out a thorn he had in his paw he became their friend and help them get the Princess back to the palace and scare the Wizard into insanity. *The Jabberwock is featured in the second Bestiary of the Pathfinder rpg. Navigation Jabberwock Jabberwock Jabberwock Jabberwock Jabberwock Category:Hybrids Category:Titular Category:Man-Eaters Category:Brutes Category:Pawns Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Thugs Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Ferals Category:One-Man Army Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Stock Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Giant Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Predator Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Forms